


And then I saw your tears

by Saramago



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saramago/pseuds/Saramago
Summary: But Zelda no longer listened to all these disgusting revelations. No, she looked into Mary's eyes with some disbelief. Tears were streaming down the brunette's cheeks, she couldn't see anything in front of her, and to somehow wipe away the tears, she began to rub her eyes with her hands, because of the sobs, she didn't even hear the sound of Zelda's heels approaching her. Mary only realized that miss Spellman had come to her when she opened her eyes, and only took a deep breath when Zelda's soft lips pressed against hers, the red-haired woman's right hand pressed against the back of the brunette's head, forcing Mary to press even closer, and her left hand possessively rested on her waist, and only Zelda's lips did not move in anticipation of a rebuff.The story takes place in an alternate universe, Mary Wardwell got a job in a company that produces fashionable clothes, at one point her boss, Faustus Blackwood, dragged her into not quite legal fraud, and Mary has no way to refuse. Moreover, Faustus is able to manipulate people, and it is much Easier to lead a woman who is in love with him, as he thinks. But what if he had misunderstood Mary and all the negotiations and innocent looks were not directed at him?
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

Mary woke up long before the alarm went off, and today she had another interview, the third one, and all three ended very badly. She was a good specialist and an excellent employee, she knew her job one hundred percent, but they didn't want to take her anywhere. Mary sincerely believed that it was because of the full-time staff, even though Dorian claimed that the problem was more that she looked like a no pick than a young woman. But Mary was still an optimist, and sincerely believed in future success, however, the only thing she can do is to believe.  
Even before 9, she was at the building, earlier in the morning, but life here was already hitting the key: assistants ran around holding paper cups with fragrant steaming coffee, girls came to the casting, employees hurried to their jobs. In a word, an idyll. Mary joined the crowd and moved towards the elevators, her interview was scheduled for 9:15, but there were already people in the waiting room who should come later, each of them, like Mary, hoped to get this place, the brunette was kindly offered coffee, but she refused, although this was not her first interview, but she felt even more uncomfortable than usual, as if she was an college girl on the first date. After all, Dorian was right, she didn't belong here, "PoSa"-was a fashion company, but Mary Wardwell didn't belong here, all the employees were dressed in the latest fashion, even if their clothes weren't expensive, but everything looked more than stylish. Even the same girls who had just come to the interview looked amazing, and Mary felt that her clothes had become more coarse and baggy just from their presence, instead of neutral gray shades, Mary now saw sickening, completely unpleasant colors. -Mary Wardwell,-called the woman who entered from the room in which the interview was conducted. The brunette immediately doubled down, but abruptly jumped up from her seat and her moved towards the office. Mary's palms were sweating, she was biting her lip nervously, and she was offered a seat across from a bald, middle-aged man who was deep in conversation with a young blonde. -What about languages, Judy? How many languages do you speak?-the man asked, his bald head flashing. -Oh, you know, with my charisma, I don't need to know languages,- Judy said with a carefree smile. -Oh... Judy, I believe that very much… -I speak German and Russian fluently, and I speak Slovak and Czech fluently. I graduated from Boston University with honors and interned in Germany,-Mary interrupted, drawing attention to herself. The woman was tired of waiting, she was already all on edge, she had never allowed herself to do this before, but the strong stress made itself felt. The man raised his eyebrows, finally remembering that he and Judy were not alone. -In that case, why do you with such knowledge, with such a brilliant education apply for the position of Secretary? You should have Vice-presidents right away,-the man said ironically. -I think should start small,-Mary said, trying to hide her excitement. -Well, miss...-looking at the resume at last, the man stopped,-Wardwell, we will definitely contact you and the man turned back to Judy, completely ignoring Mary:-So, what about your education? The brunette sat for another five seconds and then obediently left. Neither the drive home, which surprisingly did not take long, nor even the beautiful weather,-warm sun rays, single white clouds, nothing could lift her mood. At home, she was greeted by the amazing aroma of freshly baked croissants coming from the kitchen. -I'm home,-Mary shouted. -Ohoho, you're fast. What did they tell you?-came the reply. A young man in his 30s came out of the kitchen, wearing a light dark blue robe, and his hair was tousled as if he had just woken up. He gave Mary a big hug in greeting, then looked straight into her eyes. -Oh, I didn't ask, the same as always: 'We'll call you back later.' -Well, don't worry, dear, you will find a better place, they will bite their elbows, you are golden girl, not an employee,-the man said encouragingly, leading the brunette. Mary sincerely tried to convince herself that Dorian was right and that everything would be all right next time, but she was not very good at it. As the man circled the stove, preparing Breakfast, Mary continued to stare mournfully at nothing. -Keep your nose up, midshipmen¹. Was it that bad? Mary dropped her head into her hands and groaned. -It was awful. I didn't know they needed a secretary, I looked like a complete idiot. -You were going to work as a secretary?-Dorian asked in surprise. -I didn't know who exactly they needed, I just wanted to find a place to work. The ad said that they need a responsible, punctual, executive employee with knowledge of languages and computer skills. If I'd known they needed a secretary, I wouldn't have gone, it's obvious to a fool that they won't take me. Honestly, I'm already beginning to regret that I left "LoitMorris", there were no prospects, but at least I had a job, and money, too, now neither the second nor the third,-the woman said wearily. She was well aware of the criteria for selecting secretaries, and presentable appearance was one of the main criteria, which Mary, in her opinion, and in the opinion of many others, did not possess. Dorian put something on the table, but the brunette didn't even notice this, Mary was already far away, all her thoughts were busy with where she would find a new job. **** -Mr. Jones, are you kidding me? There are oo other candidates at all? -Of course there is,- the bald man began, -but Judy… Judy she… -Zelda's best friend, she wants to send me a convoy from all sides,-Faustus said, raising his hands to the sky. The man's voice echoed from behind the bare and empty walls of the office. The office was large, full of boxes and other junk, and it was clear that something was going on here. There was a commotion from the small storeroom, and a few seconds later an elderly, white-haired man came out-Tyson Blackwood, former president of "PoSa" -Do not make my mistakes, son, immediately throw away all the unimportant documents read. Oh, Mr. Johnson, why are you here? -We are discussing new employees, Mr. Blackwood, and Mr. Faustus is choosing a new secretary,-explained the head of human resources. Tyson grinned at his son: -What, there is no suitable candidate? Are your legs too short? -Worse, too big ears and a long tongue. Zelda has me under control from all sides, and I just want to find a competent employee,-Faustus said with a resigned sigh. -Well,- Mr. Johnson began,-there's a woman who graduated from Boston University with honors, trained in Germany, and knows four languages… -With that kind of merit, she should be torn off with her hands, and not just for the position of Secretary, what's the catch, Mr. Johnson?-Tyson looked up from Mary's resume. -Well, she's unformatted, straight unformatted, gray mouse. -But all this does not negate all her merits, and the fact that she did not attach a photo to the resume, knowing where she is going, proves that she is really not stupid. I'm not pushing you, Faustus, the choice is yours, but as our beloved Zelda would say: the choice is obvious, -Tyson had just said the last sentence when the same Zelda burst into the office, her red hair tousled from walking fast, but it didn't make her look any less majestic, her slim figure was completely clothed in a black pantsuit, which made her already long legs seem even longer, she was beautiful like an angry fury. -You'll take Judy, won't you? She's an excellent specialist,-Zelda began immediately,-and you won't find anyone better than her. Faustus glared at the woman, the two damned resumes lying on the table in front of him. -It's an interesting choice, though, either a nightmare in the papers but a pretty face, or perfect honesty but "A nightmare on Elm street" in the waiting room,-was all Faustus said. -If you're interested in my opinion, my dear, the choice is obvious,-Zelda nodded goodbye to Tyson and Mr. Jackson, then left the office with a loud slam of the door. -Think with your head,son, every employee is part of a well-coordinated mechanism, and every choice is important and affects their work. -No, father, Zelda is right, the choice is obvious. Too obvious,- Faustus replied, putting both summaries aside.


	2. And everything start

Dorian and Mary had been sitting for a good hour looking at the job ads and offers to work, and the more they looked, the less hope Mary had, and the disappointment of the present day had greatly dampened her ardor.  
-Listen, can I go to work as a waiter for a while? In parallel, I will go to interviews, and I will have a job, and the opportunity to look for something else, too,-Mary mumbled, writing down the next contacts in her notebook.  
-Are you in your mind? You will find a job, don't worry that they didn't take you there, they'll regret it later, they are just blind fools who missed their happiness in front of their eyes. Trust me, my dear.  
Dorian put his arm around Mary's shoulders and gave her a comforting kiss on the forehead.  
-Well, in extreme cases, you will go to my club as a dancer,-seeing the woman's disapproving look, Dorian spread his hands,-come on, I know how good you are, without irony, so my offer is always valid. Well, as always, the next 5 years, well, 8 maximum.  
-Oh, that what you are,-the woman said, jokingly slapping the blond man's hands.  
After all, Dorian was a great friend, and he wasn't a bad person, although many people thought otherwise. Yes, he was a selfish person, never let anyone close to him, was cruel to the outside world, built ice walls around him and did not let anyone in, or rather a few. And only a few people knew how caring he really was. Of course, this only applied to the people closest to him, but for their sake Dorian was willing to move mountains and tear off the head of anyone who dared to offend those he loved, and Mary knew this more than well. She and Dorian had met in their first year of University. Mary at that time was a lone wolf, always sat at the table alone, well, as one, in the company of books, for six months of study, she could not find a company, but not really worried about it, completely devoting all her energy to study. So it was that day, Mary was sitting in the back of the dining room, reading Dreiser's book, when suddenly someone threw his bag on the next chair, the girl looked in surprise at the one who disturbed her peace. Dorian gray was deservedly considered the most handsome guy in the university, with long curly hair, full lips, large symmetrical eyes framed by thick lashes, he looked more like a living statue of Apollo than a simple student. And it was more than a little strange to see him looking at her with a some interest look in his eyes.  
-Is something wrong?-Mary asked. -Oh, no, anything wrong. Dorian Gray, -the guy said, extending his hand. -Mary Wardwell,-the young woman said uncertainly,-is there anything I can do for you? And so their long-term friendship began. At first they just had lunch together, the first two weeks she was genuinely surprised by Dorian's interest, but then she got used to the other students ' whispers and conversations about her and Dorian, Mary didn't even notice how they started together almost all the time, learning more and more about each other. And when Lucifer began courting Mary, that was Dorian able to explain to her, to convince her that this man was no match for her, that he's cruel and cynical, and later Mary herself could see this, and she was grateful to mister Gray for such a reverent attitude toward her, for trying to protect. Even now, it was Dorian who had been able to convince her that she would succeed; he believed in her success more than she did. She was pulled out from the pool of memories and thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the phone, and when she picked up the receiver, she heard a sweet, unfamiliar voice. -Mary Wardwell? -Yes, what can I do for you?-trying to fight off from Dorian, who leaned his cheek against her, thereby pressing the phone even closer to his ear, and listened gravely to what the girl on the other end of the line was saying, Mary asked. -This is the personnel Department of "PoSa", you were at the interveing today, weren't you? You were accepted, you can come to our Department tomorrow closer to 9 am. have a Good day,-the girl said and without waiting for an answer dropped the call. For half a minute there was complete silence in the room, but Dorian interrupted this idyll with a loud laugh. -I told you, and you've already decided to leave everything and come back as a waitress. -Come on, I still can't believe it. -But you should, and, you know, it should be celebrated,-the man said, playing with his eyebrows. -From the first paycheck, dear, all from the first paycheck. Mary spent the rest of the day studying all the available information about "PoSa", it was the first time she had ever dealt with a company of this format, and she needed to find out and understand how such businesses live. As it turned out, "PoSa" has been on the market for a long time, more than 20 years, but they became famous relatively recently, or rather a few years ago, and despite such a short period of time, they have already managed to enter the international market. As stated in one publication, "PoSa" was distinguished by the fact that they most often attracted young designers with an original new look to the development of their collections. They preferred to go against the current, which is why it took them so long to come out, but despite the setbacks, their policy has not changed. As it turned out, thanks to this kind of action, many of the current young popular designers came out from under their wing, Mary was not well versed in all this fashion things, but still remembered Dorian's enthusiastic exclamations about the launch of the Iris van Herpen personal collection, and "PoSa" actively participated in her promotion, and it was with their help that the first line was a wide audience, and that changed the life of not only Iris, but also "PoSa", after that, the company seemed to breathe in fresh air, they participated in the legendary performancefrom Thierry Mugler, an amazing show, a big performance similar to the Cirque du Soleil, bright colors, models who danced on the dance floor, had fun and their energy lit up the whole hall, there was everything from wonderful images of female cockroaches to some female gladiators from ancient Rome. Although Mary was far from all this world of glamour, but to appreciate the modern, light, but nevertheless intricate images of Iris, which looked more like the clothes of women from the desert planet from some novel Asimov than a simple dress; and against all this, Thierry's creations contrasted so vividly: latex, somewhat defiant, but therefore more elegant images that Greta Garbo would have appreciated, so much did the spirit of the golden years of Hollywood blow from them. But the financial side was more clear to her, understandable, and more interesting. The company's income was decent, and this was directly proportional to the quality, "PoSa" has long been famous for the quality of its products, layout, firmware, and other things, it all cost a lot of money, and it is difficult to keep such a complete machine in service. Most of the filials were located in America, and the central sales market was in America. Judging by the available information, the company earned not only a name, but also big finances, but information about the latter was negligible. Mary was so engrossed in looking at everything she could find that she didn't notice that her eyes were slowly closing, the weight of the day pressed down on her, and she finally gave herself up to a beautiful and relaxing rest-sleep.

***

Zelda was beside herself with rage, Faustus still did not take Judy to work, well, he did take her, but he still did everything in his own way: he gave her a job as a coffee machine, she will generally only be as an interior item, and she will most likely be fired in two weeks. The woman was ready to cry with indignation, for the last hour she had been waiting for Faustus to discuss what he had done. But the man was still not there. Zelda seemed already used to this attitude from his side, he was never around, he was always busy with himself, never paid attention to her, but it was easier to accept what kind of relationship they had. It hurt her to watch him flirt with every first woman, the way they looked back at him, the way he hugged them, and the way they let him do it. But Zelda still lied to herself, she was hurt before, now she felt only disappointment, even the pain of loss was not, she always loved Faust, but he often behaved like an asshole. Miss Spellman never allowed anyone to treat her badly, but this relationship with Faust broke her, made her a dependent woman, Hilda tried to reason with Zelda five years ago, when she and Blackwood first started their relationship, but of course, she wasn't going to listen to her sister, the woman was sure that she could change this man, she was sure that they would be happy together. And Zelda still believed it, she still lived the dream of a happy life with Faust. That's why she wanted Judy to be close to Faust, and Zelda knew that they both couldn't stomach each other, which meant that she would have twice as much control over Faust, or rather over his pants. But now all her plans were in Tatters, this Mary was putting a spoke in the wheels just by being there, and that infuriated Zelda just as much. The only right thing for Zelda to do was just get Mary to quit, and who-who, but she knew exactly how to make sure that Mary left.

***

Mary woke up to the loud beep of the alarm clock, she looked so-so, unkempt hair, glasses slid to the left, her neck, because of sleeping at the table, was incredibly sore, but she did not have even a second to feel sorry for herself, she had to get ready for work. In the morning, traffic in Boston was crazy, the woman had to get out an hour before the appointed time. Fortunately, Mary had Dorian, and at least the question of Breakfast disappeared automatically. As well as lunch question in principle. She was just coming out of the bathroom when she heard the kettle turn off. -Dorian, I don't know how to thank you,- Mary said, straightening her jacket and entering the kitchen. -Even if I'd been working the night shift for the last month and it was my only day off to sleep, I'd still be walking you on your first day of work. Mary picked up her Cup and put her arm around Dorian's back. -What would I do without you? -Well, I think you'd tried treat your ulcer with your diet regimen,-Dorian said ironically. -Oh, that's it,-Mary said, picking up her bag.-Good-bye, mister Grey, and good dreams. -Have a nice day, old lady. As Mary had expected, the journey took about an hour, and she arrived at the building just in time. The process of applying for a job was short-lived, and within an hour she was standing in front of Mr. Blackwood's office. Mary took a nervous breath and finally decided to knock. There was a loud "Come in" from the other side of the door, and at last Mary crossed the threshold. At a table in the center of the room sat a man who, according to the article, was Faustus Blackwood himself, and next to him stood one of the founders of "PoSa" himself-Tyson Blackwood. It was he, along with his friend, Efraim Spellman, who created this company more than 20 years ago, and it was he who until recently was the head of the company, and now his son, Faustus, will replace him. Mary had also read that the Board of Directors had chosen the current head of the company, with Edward Spellman among the candidates, but Faustus had been chosen. Mary thought it was a very good decision that Tyson did not choose his own successor by himself, the one to whom he would pass on his legacy, no one can say that he gave the place to Faustus because he is his son. This is the Board's choice. -My name is Mary Wardwell, I was at an interview yesterday... -Ah, you are my new secretary,-Faust interrupted.-Well, sit down, tell us what you know about our company, what experience you have. -I know that you have been on the market for more than 20 years, producing not only your own clothing line, but also participating as an auxiliary in the shows of more famous fashion designers. I also know that you are currently entering the international market, you also have the largest indicator in the field of production of ready-made dresses, compared to your main competitors. I also know that you participate in major international exhibitions and that in addition to designing your own clothing, you sew for orders from major European companies. I know your asset and production base. And everything else that's in the public domain,-Mary finished uncertainly, noticing the surprised look on the Blackwoods' faces. -Very well,-Tyson said,-Do you know mister Freeman? -Yes, I worked with him for over a year,-Mary said.-I can keep track of Bank records, to collect sales information, to organize everything. Mary was suddenly interrupted by the sound of a door opening, and a red-haired woman entered the room. She stared at Mary in some surprise, looking straight into her eyes, her face covered with some red spots, as if she was holding back her anger with the last of her strength. -Is something wrong?-Tyson asked. -Where's Judy? -She's late, don't worry, miss Spellman, I'll tell you charmingly when she arrives,-Faust said with a grin. -I'm already here,-a soft voice said from the other side of the door. The young woman entered the room, a beautiful young woman. -All right, son, Zelda and I are going to have coffee, so you can decide for yourself,-the gray-haired man said, putting his hand on Zelda's shoulder and pulling her along. The red-haired woman gave Mary one last scowl before disappearing through the door. -So, Mary, Judy, you are both accepted, but on probation for two weeks, and you will both work as my secretaries, but I will divide the responsibilities between you. -I understand, Mr. Blackwood, I'll handle all personal calls, notes, emails, and so on,-Judy said without waiting for the man to finish. -No, my dear, she takes care of it,-said Faustus, pointing to Mary.-I will give you access to all my contacts and ask you to follow my schedule. And you, Judy, are in charge of public relations… -I understand, meeting escort,-Judy began again. -It will also be part of Mary's duties. You sit in the waiting room and answer the phone, you are responsible for organizing meetings, lunch, and so on. Judy, you can go to the waiting room. Judy let out an exasperated sigh, looked at Mary with disdain, and left the office. -And now you'll be working here,- he said, pointing to the door where his father had once kept his documents, -and I'll need you all the time, so keep in mind that this is a better solution for all of us.-Before lunch, I would like you to make my schedule, check all meetings and calls, well, I guess that's clear enough. In General, while you get up to speed, learn everything you need. Is everything clear?Faustus asked, giving the woman his organizer. Mary just nodded and went back to her office. The conditions were rather dubious, no Windows, no God's light, only a light bulb and air conditioning, but full of documents, and a good computer, it was good. And you need to start somewhere. First of all, Mary did what Mr. Blackwood had asked her to do-set up a schedule. The chief Executive didn't have any meetings outside the firm today, but this afternoon was the first meeting with the Board of Directors to discuss the company's future policy, and the first official meeting where Blackwood Jr. would be the head of the company. The first week in principle was quite free, only a meeting with the Bank about the extension of the contract and further cooperation, and an away game of the football club. Mary was pleased with this work week, which meant that she could fully devote herself to studying the company's work, getting used to the schedule and other small things.It was past one o'clock, and Mary had already completed a charming assignment from Mr. Blackwood, but he hadn't asked for anything else, so the woman just sat in the office and looked at the previous reports from the marketing Department. It wasn't exactly what Mary was supposed to do, but curiosity won out, and a simple desire not to be blind and groping for her own. The dynamics of the company's development pleased her. She sat there for a couple of hours, but it was time for lunch, so she had to take her mind off it, so Mary decided it was best to go to the dining room. She took a seat in the farthest place and took out her lunch. There was a poor view from this place, but Mary was glad of it, because she could relax and sit down as she liked. -Yo,- a young woman yelled in Mary's ear. The brunette looked at the person who had disturbed her in confusion, and finally recognized the girl from the human resources Department. -Well, Hello,-Mary said uncertainly. -Why are you scaring a girl, Agatha? God, there's no tact,-said another unknown woman, then held out her hand to Mary:-My name is prudence. You're new, right?prudence asked as she sat down at the table. -Yes, the trial period has just started today. -Yes, I've already heard about our new President's appointment, the two secretaries, I think Zelda is beside herself, she was for Judy, and Faust did what he wanted again,-prudence said. You'll get involved soon, and you'll hear Zelda's tantrums all the more often. -Maybe she's doing it on business,-Mary asked. -Of course,-said Agatha, looking up from her dinner,-it's all about business, Faust doesn't care about her, and he knows all about it. But love is a very evil thing. -Lives on the principle the with womankind, the less we love them, the easier they become to charm¹,-stated Mary. -Yes, exactly. The girls told her that they usually eat at the next table, but she could join them if she wanted. They promised to introduce her to their friends. Mary was pleasantly surprised that she was so easily able to find someone with whom she could communicate on the job. The meal was almost over, so there were fewer and fewer people in the dining room. Mary hadn't even eaten half of her own food, and Dorian had outdone himself today, so the woman had no choice but to take it back to her office. They had already said goodbye to the girls, Mary was already in the emergency room, she was not looking in front of her, paying attention only to the floor, and did not notice how a woman appeared in front of her and Mary crashed into her. The brunette dropped everything in her hands and looked at the woman in front of her in confusion. And in front of her was Zelda Spellman, who was looking at her with an ironic grin. -You know, miss, you might want to learn to hold things in your hands and not let them go. Mary started to beg for forgiveness, but Zelda didn't listen and was already moving toward the exit. Mary was ashamed of her inattention, but the more time passed, the more she thought that what had happened in the emergency room was not her fault. Too often she got into awkward situations with Zelda, either spilling tea on herself, or catching someone's foot. Mary didn't like the situation, but there was nothing she could do about it; going against Zelda was suicide, and so was prudence, even though Dorian was one step away from breaking into the office and starting a fight. But at least there were no complaints from Faustus. She did well and earned Blackwood's trust, so much did he trust her that it was Mary who checked some of the reports, it was Mary who helped find the error in the calculations for the very first time, and it was she who was able to fix everything. So that all doubts about the fact that Judy will be a more competent worker disappeared by themselves. Problems remained only with Zelda, as soon as the probation period passed, and Mary was still at her workplace, the red-haired woman lost her temper more and more often, made more and more mischief, then refused to give the phone to Faust, even though it was a matter of negotiations with the Bank, then suddenly leaned over to her and Mary unexpectedly poured coffee on herself, then closed the office. Childish pranks, but they completely changed Mary's working pace. And even the fact that Faust left Judy at work did not calm the woman's ardor. And Mary was just tired of putting up with it, she didn't know where she got the courage, but she went to Zelda to finally explain with the woman. Zelda's Secretary wasn't there, so Mary just walked into the office without even knocking. -Miss Wardwell, I see you haven't been taught to knock,- Zelda began, but when she saw Mary's serious gaze, she quieted. It was the first time Zelda had seen that woman like this, not angry, not offended, just tired. And that is what caused Zelda to stop talking. -That's enough, please,-the brunette said wearily, - I'm just doing my job, and I'm doing it well. Don't disturb me. I know you love Faust and all that, but what do I have to do with it? I'm not stopping any of you from building a happy marriage, but I won't help you keep track of it. I don't have the right to give you Mr. Blackwood's personal organizer, if he asked me not to tell you where and with whom he is, then that's exactly what I will do. Without waiting for an answer, Mary went out. Zelda continued to stare after miss Wardwell with interest. It was unexpected, she was so quiet, and she had a lot of courage. For some reason, Zelda was very happy with this unexpected discovery. For more than a month, Mary had been working until almost midnight, the next meeting with the Board of Directors was coming up, and Faustus needed help to prove to Everyone that he really was a good choice and a responsible head of the company. Zelda was still trying to find some reason to fire Mary, but at least she stopped playing dirty tricks. This greatly simplified the workflow. Mary, in truth, could not even be angry with a woman; she knew in a way that perhaps she would have been just as jealous of someone she loved, and if there had been a man around who had spoiled the opportunity to control Faust in any way. And Mary accepted the nagging, the constant checking of documents, and so on, but there was something else that miss Wardwell couldn't understand-the woman's constant visits to her office. She could have justified it if her desk had been right on the way to Faust's office, but no, she was still sitting in her cramped cubicle. At first, Zelda visited her once every couple of days, sorting through some documents, criticizing her for the mess, but at least she didn't interfere with her work. But then these visits became daily, Mary attributed this to another crisis in the relationship between Faust and Zelda, monitoring Mary's work and checking her office logically allowed you to come and see what Faustus was doing and with whom. At least, each of them convinced themselves of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¹-a line from "Eugene Onegin", works by Alexander Pushkin, Eugene Onegin's reflection on love and why women love

**Author's Note:**

> ¹Midshipman (French: garde-marine, literally — sea guard) is an officer rank in a number of States. In the Soviet Union, the film "Мidshipmen, go!"("Гардемарины, вперёд!) was made, and it is from there that the line "Keep your nose up, midshipmen"is taken.  
> https://youtu.be/VsDn5TtYrRY


End file.
